Crescendo
by Amy494walker
Summary: A sense of power was just what he needed some times. HotchxReid smutty drabble. Dom/sub themes, bondage. NC-17/M


**Title:** Crescendo  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine, no profit made.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17/FRAO  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Bondage, D/s, Mention of Non-con.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Hotch/Reid  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Rossi/Reid or Hotch/Reid or Rossi/Hotch, your call. But some serious finger fellatio, please.  
><strong>AN:**I used this prompt as an excuse to become re-acclimated with writing a bottom/sub Reid because, as awesome as it is, I feel I've overdone Dom!Reid lately. : )

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid was a beautiful man, that no-once could dispute. Aaron however considered himself privileged enough to see a hidden depth to his beauty.<p>

Spencer Reid, dishevelled and bound at his feet, begging for something, anything at all, to make his pleasure reach a crescendo, to bring about the climax he's been denied for hours thanks to the cock ring sitting at the base of his throbbing erection. His hands were secured tightly behind his back by his own standard issue handcuffs and his purple scarf was tight around his eyes. In this position he could do nothing but submit and feel. It gave Aaron an incredible sense of power.

It was all consensual of course. But Aaron would never tell anyone, no matter how understanding a person they were, that he enjoyed pretending it wasn't. That this sensual creature before him was completely and mortally under his control. That there was no word that could take away his right to do whatever he wanted. No matter how depraved.

Circling around behind the kneeling man, Aaron enjoyed the beauty a little longer before kneeling down and grabbing a handful of long hair. Spencer gasped, shocked at the sudden contact, but didn't have a chance to say anything as Aaron reached a hand around and pushed two fingers into his open mouth.

"Suck."

The young man immediately complied, swirling his tongue around the digits as well as sucking roughly. The sensation was incredible and Aaron could stay like this all day. He moaned quietly when Spencer hallowed his cheeks and pressed his tongue between the two fingers, separating them and moving his wet, hot tongue up and down, through and out.

Aaron drew his fingers out of the sinful mouth and trailed them down the man's spine towards his tight, hot hole. He pressed the two fingers in, paying no mind to the pained gasp drawn from his lover. He continued preparing him for a few moments until satisfied he would cause no damage.

Pulling his fingers out of his keening lover's tight hole, Aaron grabbed him and roughly shoved him forward. Spencer was now spread before him, ass in the air, spread and beautiful, with his face pressed against the hardwood floors of Aaron's living room. Without a shred of gentleness, he thrust inside. The tight heat made him close his eyes in pleasure, losing himself for a moment as he always did. Soon enough however, the tension grew to unbearable levels and he had to move, had to take what both he and Spencer needed him too. Pulling out almost all the way, Aaron held there for a few seconds before thrusting sharply back in. He delighted in the way Spencer cried out, it made him feel powerful in a way only Spencer could.

He placed a bruising grip onto the slim waist and pushed the young man's hips forward, then yanked them back; moving Spencer to fuck himself against Aaron's rock hard dick. He growled and began thrusting forward to meet his partner who was now moving back and forth of his own volition. The sounds of flesh colliding and desperate men moaning and crying out filled the apartment for a long few minutes.

When Aaron began to feel the first signs of approaching climax, he grabbed Spencer's arms and pulled him back against his chest. He wrapped one arm around his lovers throat, making him gasp and thrust back against Aaron's cock harder. With the other hand, he forced two fingers back between full, swollen lips. It not only sent thrills of heat down Aaron's spine but it also helped push Spencer over the edge of coherency. He enjoyed the sensation of gagging on cock and activating his gag reflex while fucking him increased the force of his orgasm ten fold.

He moved his fingers in and out of Spencer's mouth while the other man sucked licked and lightly grazed them. Spencer was making over-exaggerated slurping noises and Aaron knew it was all about taking his mind somewhere it needed to go. He knew that in the young mans imagination, he was sucking some strangers cock while Aaron took him from behind and, while Aaron may be possessive of his partner, he was more than happy to indulge the fantasy purely for the reaction is spurred.

Spencer's entire body was now spasming uncontrollably and he was making the most delightful humming sounds around Aaron's now heavily saliva coated fingers. He could tell Spencer was so close he was near breaking point and so, for the first time that night, he took pity. Releasing the hold he had against Spencer's neck, he trailed his hand down the flushed, sweat-coated chest, making sure to graze the nipples on the way, a move that caused his lover to hiss and arch against him. Eventually he reached the sensative cock, glistening with pre-come and after letting his fingers linger teasingly, he finally moved his hand down and released the leather strap from the base of Spencer's dick.

"Come." He said huskily, removing his fingers from the frantic mouth incase Spencer bit down. With out any pause, Spencer came hard. Really hard. He let out a sharp scream and shot come up his chest.

As Spencer's muscles tightened almost painfully around him, Aaron increased the tempo of his thrusts and felt the build of his orgasm reach it's peak and, with a deep yell, he came deep inside Spencer's ass.

He realized after a moment that Spencer was laying heavy and limp in his arms so tenderly lowered him to the ground, stroking his hair away from his sweaty forehead. Grabbing the key off the coffee table, Aaron removed the cuffs and smiled slightly at the red and blue marks they had left. He loved marking his lover and those bruises looked like they'd last a while. He picked up his lover and managed to shuffle the considerable weight into the bedroom.

After cleaning them both up, Aaron settled in next to his heavily dozing partner and sighed deeply. It was nights like this that made their job a lot easier.

End.


End file.
